


Aerith (accidentally) helps out

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Aerith Gainsborough, part time flower girl, full time wingwoman.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. Aerith match makes (accidentally)




	2. Tseng Assumes (Wrongly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng assumes. Very wrongly. Thank heavens Rufus AND Aerith knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue the previous unrepentant fluff with yet more unrepentant fluff! XD


End file.
